Vardin Karzio
Vardin Karzio is an accomplished agent of Sith Intelligence who has successfully carried out a multitude of covert operations. He is counted among the agency's most capable infiltrators, having inserted himself into various enemy organizations ranging from criminal syndicates to rival governments. Background Early Life Like most Sith Intelligence agents, the details of Karzio's younger years are unknown. He did have at least one sibling, an older brother, who was a Cipher agent in Imperial Intelligence. He was only twenty when he joined Sith Intelligence, making him one of the youngest operatives in its history. Assignments during the early Galactic War Makeb Around the time of the Hutt Cartel's conquest of Makeb, Karzio was tasked with infiltrating the Cartel's forces on the planet as part of the Empire's operation to acquire the planet's isotope-5. He successfully asserted himself into the ranks of the InterStellar Regulators, the former mercenary police of Makeb whom the Hutts had paid off, under the identity of freelance contractor Travar Torvyn. Near the end of his assignment, he was ordered to terminate several high-ranking Regulator officers. His prime target was Grevin, a Chagrian who was the de facto commander of the Regulator forces. Before Karzio could reach his target, however, Grevin was killed during a confrontation with Republic forces. Before his extraction, Karzio managed to appropriate the schematics for the Hutts' isotope-5 based war droids from a Cartel facility on the Aboro Mesa. Republic Navy and CZ-198 Karzio worked undercover in the Republic Navy for three months during the conflict on the Czerka Corporation-controlled moon of CZ-198, using the alias Kal Dask. Very little of his activities on the moon were disclosed, but it is known that Karzio discovered that Czerka's scientists had managed to recreate the volatile Blackwing virus, an outbreak of which threw the Sith academy on the planet Odacer-Faustin into chaos. He also aided the Imperial Military's Ordnance Acquisition Corps in obtaining several samples of the corrupt corporation's advanced technology. Later work After the Eternal Empire's campaigns in the Core Worlds, Kasido undertook an assignment for the Sith Lord Darth Arctis. He infiltrated a splinter faction of Sith and Imperials who had deserted the Empire decades before, using the identity of a former Imperial prosecutor named Ardran Kasido as his cover. Personality and traits Karzio is outwardly sociable, and overall of a much warmer disposition than most of his colleagues in Intelligence. He is no less dedicated and disciplined, however, and operates on a strong belief that his mission must always come first. He is mindful of the collateral damage he inflicts, preferring to remain as discreet as possible. He will avoid resorting to drastic measures, but is willing to do so should his tasks require it. On at least one occasion, his directives demanded he sacrifice an ally; he did comply, albeit regrettably. He justifies the more questionable aspects of his work as a necessary brutality that ensures the security of the Empire. Powers, equipment, and abilities To be addedCategory:Characters Category:Imperial officers